An Undying Love:the Classic Story of Buffy& Angel!
by Angelover4life
Summary: After buffy comes back from beinging in Hell, she needs someone to talk to and someone that understands, Angel. Problems a secrets from the past arise.Can Buffy and Angel's love prevail?This story comes in many parts, but there is only one more to go!
1. Reunited

With the wind screaming through her hair, and the sounds of sirens coming for every where, she ran to the bus station as fast as her feet could carry her. With bleeding feet and knuckles, all she could think about was Angel. Everything will be okay when I see him, when he tells me it will be all right and I fear Hell and its creatures no more. Will I be welcomed? What if he turns me away? Oh, how I long to see his face, for him to tell me that his missed me and moving to L.A was a mistake. Then, the unwelcome memory of the day he left Sunnydale haunted her vision. She could see him walking away into the smoke, out of her life for years. She only saw him in her dreams, in every dream, she couldn't stop him from leaving. Riley was sweet, but not matter how much she tried to ignore it, she knew that she only had one true love, the one that left.  
  
"One ticket for L.A please." Talking seemed so hard, for all she had done was talk in her head. The lady looked at her strangely, but who could blame her. She had managed to get some money out of the house and a few pieces of clothes while everyone was out getting food. FOOD! How could they just leave her like that, all alone to get pizza, after coming from hell? She knew that she was being unfair, but she didn't care. It was hard to leave, but she knew that she could not rest till Angel comforted her. Till he told her how he managed to get over Hell, how he managed to get over her.  
  
The ride was long and seemed endless, but she finally stood in front of the old rundown hotel. As her hand touched the doorknob, she felt frightened. What would he say? There was only one way to find out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As she walked in, the room became silent. All eyes were on her and she knew that they must have been expecting her. She recognized two faces. One was Angel's and the other was Cordellia. Cordy hadn't changed too much, but her gorgeous long brown hair was now short and blonde. Buffy loved Cordy's hair in High School, though she didn't dare tell her that.  
  
"Willow called and said that you left, she thought you might show up here". Angel said with unbelieving eyes.  
  
His Buffy was there, frightened in front of them. She was bruised and look exhausted, but she was here. When Willow told him she was on her way, he didn't know weather to laugh or cry. He had missed her so much and often dreamed about the happy days they had together. He almost fell in love with Cordy, but his love for Buffy was too strong. She used to date that Rambo guy, but he was long gone. Of course, he didn't like him, the guy thought he was so cool and didn't even want Buffy to see him. Looking at Buffy in front of him made him wonder what he was thinking when he left her to face the miserable world on her own. He tried to give her excuses for leaving, but sometimes he thought she knew the real reason why he left. His love for her was too much. It hurt to be around her, so like a coward, he left.  
  
He couldn't hold back any longer, ever since he found out she was back, he wanted to hold her and tell her he was sorry for leaving her. He ran to her and enveloped her in a hug with all the love he could. She collapsed in his arms and began to cry.  
  
"Can you guys, um. You can all leave, I'll call you if I need you." It was the only thing he could think of to get the wide-eyed audience to leave them alone.  
  
It felt so good to have her in his arms and the way she clung to him he knew she felt the same way.  
  
" Angel, it was so horrible. It felt like forever, and the way they treated me. It was so, so." Then she broke down. How could she possibly tell him the terrible things that happened, in, in, in Hell?  
  
"Buffy, it's okay. You don't have to say anything yet. I still can't talk about it and it has been years. I can't imagine what you went through, I wish I could have been there, the day you.." As his voice trailed off he thought of how he wish he could have been there when she came to that awful fate. If only, he could have saved her, then she would know his love for her was still strong.  
  
As if she was reading his mind she said, "Angel, you couldn't have stopped what happened that night. Don't blame yourself for not being there, you didn't even know!"  
  
"But I did know Buffy! I knew about that night and about Glory, and I didn't come. I thought you could handle it and that you would be mad if I came. I was so stupid."  
  
It was like a knife through her heart. She could feel the blood draining out of her face and felt lightheaded. She ran over to the couch to sit down, leaving Angel's embrace. He knew. Angel knew about everything and yet he left her to fight on her own. She could feel old wounds opening. Remembering all they had been through and then, he left her.  
  
"I need to rest Angel. I have to think. Do you have a place where I could stay?" She couldn't face him tonight. It was just too hard.  
  
He saw the pain in her eyes and knew it was his fault. He blamed himself every day for it and he knew that he couldn't make amends for it, not this time.  
  
As he led her into her room, he just wanted to kiss and make up, but he knew it would take more than a kiss. Somehow, he had to show his love for her, and it would take time.  
  
"Sleep well. I will be right here if you need me." It was a silly line to say, but it was all he had.  
  
Right before she walked away he said, "Buffy, I do love you, I really do."  
  
"I love you too, but what don't know is, do you remember what love is? Do you know how to love me?" The door closed behind her, and Angel felt broken.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As she was sleeping, he thought about what she had said. Of course, he still knew how to love. Couldn't she see that he had loved her since the day they met, and even when she was gone? He was overwhelmed. What if she never knew that he truly loved her? He left her, so does that make her think that his love for her wasn't strong. He remembered on Christmas morning that he almost took his life. Buffy had pleaded with him to get inside before the sun came. She confessed her love to him, and he said nothing. He was weak, and he had just come back from Hell himself. The First was trying to make him kill Buffy and he didn't know if he could restrain himself. Then it started to snow and he felt it was a sign to keep going. It was a smart decision. He had had his miracle, now she needed hers.  
  
Then, all of a sunned he heard her scream in terror. He bolted up the stair and flew open the door. There he saw her on the bed scream and tears rolling down her cheek. She was having a nightmare.  
  
"Buffy, Buffy! Wake up. It's just a dream, wake up." Her eyes opened slowly and he had never seen her so frightened. He held her as she trembled and cried. He tried to coo her and tell her it was okay.  
  
"Angel, I don't know if I can do this. The dreams are so vivid. What if I never stop dreaming this? Please, Angel, help me. Help me and make it stop. I'm sorry for doubting your love, I know you love me. I was just, its just really hard."  
  
He looked so sad and yet pleased. After she questioned his love for her, she wanted to take it back. He had always been kind and gave her all the love he had. He even lost his soul because he loved her so much.  
  
"Buffy, you are the strongest person I know. You can and will over come this. I will help you and the dreams will stop. As for what you said before." It was hard to think about it but it made him so happy to know that she knows he loves her. He held her tighter as he spoke softly. " I'm sorry if you don't know how much I love you. I can't even tell you how much I love you. When I heard what happen, I hated myself. I went away and it still didn't help me. Seeing you makes me feel unbelievable. God Buffy, I wish I never left you. I wish I could have saved you."  
  
It was hard to tell her all of his love because it made him want to keep her there forever, and he knew that he couldn't. Or could he? May be he could move back to Sunnydale with her. But the Curse would come up, then she would find out. Should he tell her that he is no longer under the Curse? Maybe later, maybe.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Being in Angel's arms last night felt so familiar and comforting. Even though Angel does actually eat, she still thought it would be fun to play girlfriend and make a nice breakfast. Girlfriend, had she really said that! Maybe that is what she was, and what she needed. It felt right to call herself Angel's girlfriend. After what they had been through, she figured that was the necessary word to describe their relationship.  
  
"Buffy, where are you! Buffy, answer me, are you okay?!" god, what if something happened to her, not now! Please, let her be okay.  
  
"I'm in here silly. Its okay, I was just making us breakfast, can't a girlfriend do that?"  
  
Breakfast? I hope she remembers I'm a vampire. Wait, did she say girlfriend. Gosh, girlfriend sounded so right, Buffy was his Girlfriend. As he entered the room, he saw her in her familiar jamies and looking adorable. As he gave her a good morning hug and kiss he noticed the table. It was set for two; eggs, bacon, toast, and juice (one glass of juice and one of a red substance, which he recognized).  
  
"Buffy this is great, but, never mind. This is great." He knew that she just wanted to make something special, so he would eat it all and complement her greatly.  
  
"I know this isn't really your type of breakfast, but I felt I cooking. That doesn't happen much, so feel privileged." She smiled at him and noticed how much she had missed this. Just seeing him again helped her. Then she saw that look in his eyes. The look that was a warning before he told her something that would change her life in, most likely a bad way. She couldn't help what happened next. Tears started flooding and she rambled about how he couldn't do "this" again and what was he thinking. The next thing she knew she was on the floor crying.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As he went to help her she said, "Angel, stop. I'm just kidding myself here. I need time to be strong and stand on my feet. I can't be a girlfriend. Look how silly I'm acting, making breakfast! This is just a way for me to hide my problems. I need to fight, kick, and kill.."  
  
It was a flash back to reality. Buffy and him didn't have the luxury to cuddle and talk about stupid things. It was hard to think this way, but maybe she was right.  
  
"Angel, I think I'm going to say somewhere else, like a hotel, that's not owned by you. I need to be at least somewhat independent. I'm, I'm sorry."  
  
With that, she ran out of the house and took Angel's heart with her. He couldn't let her go again, but maybe it was for the best. He hated letting her go out into this dangerous city by herself, even though she was the Slayer.  
  
She hadn't even been out of Sunnydale for a few days and she was running again. Leaving Angel was hard but she knew she had to. Her heart was heavy and she was holding back her tears. As she checked into an old looking hotel, she thought of her friends back home. Why hadn't they come for her? Maybe they too thought being here was the best thing. It felt good to make an intelligent decision.  
  
The room was small, with a pale pink paint that look like it had been there since the beginning of time. The worst part was the smell, it was like sour milk and burnt flesh (she didn't know why she thought it smelled like burnt flesh but if she had ever smelled that, this it was it would smell like). The bed was low to the ground, like a cot, and the springs were totally gone. Angel's hotel was like Heaven compared to this horrible place. As she slumped onto the bed, she hoped to get some well-deserved sleep. Then she realized how late it was. The clock (the only decent thing in the room) said it was 11:00PM. She need to get up and be active, so she decided to patrol and she if she could get her anger out on a few vampires.  
  
The streets were old and dark. There was action with-in the first minute. Three scrawny vampires attacked her and she easily defeated them. Then there was another vampire, but he was different then the other three. He must have been the leader (her instincts told her so).  
  
"Slayer, I was looking for you. I could smell you when you first entered my city."  
  
"Your city, wow so it's now call 'L.A Home of The Big Bad Vampire', cool. You know, I'm not in the mood for rhyming games, can I kill you can get it over with. I'm a bit sleepy. One question though, how come the 'owner of the city' has such pathetic minions."  
  
That really got him mad. He started growling and saying something in a different language. That was enough for her, she didn't feel like being under a stupid spell, so she decide to make him talk a bit.  
  
"So, whatcha' doing in L.A, some big thing going down I should know about?" He smiled this evil smirk and it mad her blood run cold.  
  
"I am Orhyai, the vampire many fear. Your little boyfriend Angel is in a bit of a predicament isn't he?" By her facile expression, he could tell that Angel hadn't told her yet, more fun for him.  
  
"He didn't tell you? Well, that doesn't sound like eternal love now does it? Yea see Angel got a little visit from a gypsy a week ago. He told him that Angel had paid his dept to the world and he could keep his soul and be allowed to love. Meaning, you and Angel could do whatever he wanted with out him loosing his soul as a consequence."  
  
She could even describe how she felt right now. All of her hopes and dreams were coming true. Angel and her could finally have a life together. But what if this guy was lying, after all he was a vampire. But then why would he even say that, to trick her or get her steamed? Something didn't add up.  
  
"But you see", he continued, "that is a problem for me and my buddies. If Angel gets everything he wants, then we get jealous. So, we are going give him a little surprise. Angel is going to lose his soul. At 12:30AM tomorrow, Angel will lose his soul if he doesn't confess his love to you. Now we both know that he loves you, but he has to tell you, face to face."  
  
Her heart dropped and all of her blood drained. She needed to find Angel. Even if this Orhyai were lying, it would make her feel better if she talked to Angel. As she tried to run, a group of ten or so vampires surround her and threw her into a large black van. The next thing she knows, one of them injects something into her and she feels tired, then she is thrown into a large cage and it was locked. Where were they taking her?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Where was Buffy? He shouldn't have let her run out like that, she could get hurt. What really worried him was that the manager of the hotel she was staying at said she never came home. It was now 3:00PM and he was scaried. He couldn't go and look for her cause of the sun, he would have to wait till night. If anything happened to her, he would never forgive himself, for the second time.  
  
Everything was working better than he had expected. By 12:00 tonight, Angel would be himself again. The best part was, that he was tricking the Slayer. She thinks that at 12:30 Angel has to say he loves her, but it was really at 12.  
  
"Boss, I still don't know why we are going to release the Slayer at 12:15. If the curse starts at 12:30, then she could find him in time." Some of his minions weren't too bright.  
  
"No, you imbecile! The curse begins at 12:00. The Slayer thinks it is at 12:30 so when we release her, Angel will have already lost his soul. Then she will go and find him, and if I know Angel, he will play along and pretend like he is fine, untill he kills her."  
  
"Great idea boss! Can I please taste her? It will only be a little bit!"  
  
"No! No one touches her till I say so, got it?"  
  
"Yea, sorry Boss."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Where ever she was, it was under the ground, and under a busy road. She could here cars horns and the sound of them driving over her. They tried to feed her, but she wouldn't eat it, who knows what was in it and where it came from. Something about the curse didn't add up. Where would they find a curse like this, they must have some strong connections. The thing that puzzled her the most was, what did they have against Angel? He used to be pretty powerful and the fact that he was working for the good guys made a lot of people mad. But he must have done something to make someone go this far.She didn't know what time it was, but her senses told her that it was dark outside. Then, all of a sudden Orhyai walked in and when he turned on the light she felt blinded by it.  
  
"Slayer, were going to play a little game. Right now, it is 12:14. Your boyfriend has 16, no now 15 minutes till he turns on you. We are going to let you go. If you can find your boyfriend before time is up, you win, Angel keeps his soul. You don't and, you will probably die."  
  
"Why are you doing this? Why let me go at all?" Something was right here, but she didn't know what.  
  
"It's more fun this way, I like to see a slayer run. Besides you probably wont find him anyway."  
  
"And why is that," she asked as one of the guards began to untie her.  
  
"Because he is most likely looking for you, and he could be anywhere. 14 minutes isn't along time to search L.A. Good luck!"  
  
She was free and she ran. There were so many streets and she didn't know where to look. This "game" made her remember when she had to battle The Slayer Fest. Some rich guy thought it would be fun to have all sorts of people attack her on prom night and she barely made it out alive. As she turned the corner she heard a scream, she needed to make a decision: save Angel, or someone else. She fingured it was L.A and it might only be a mugging so she passed it, besides, it Angel lost his soul, a lot more people would die.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Right as he was about to go looking for Buffy, he felt himself change and he knew what it was, some how he was loosing he soul. His chest burned and he felt the urge to kill, to feed. His face began to change into his "game face". How was this possible, had the gypsy lied to him? No, why would they take away his soul, they wanted him to have it. Then it happened, his soul was gone and only one thing was on his mind, Buffy. 


	2. The Second Part To, An Undying Love: The...

As she walked into Angel's hotel, she looked at the clock. It was 12:26 and she had to hurry. She couldn't bear the thought that Angel would turn evil again. When he turned evil the last time, she felt like she was dying a little bit every day but when she had to kill him, she wanted to die with him.  
  
"Angel! Angel, are you here? Please answer me!" she felt like she couldn't breath when he didn't answer.  
  
She was on her way upstairs when she saw something move below her. As she whipped around, she saw Angel staring up at her. She hugged him, and was so happy to see him.  
  
"Tell me you love me, Angel please. I'll tell you what I'm talking about in a minute. Please." She felt exhausted with feared, she just needed to hear three simple words.  
  
"Buffy, you are scaring me. I've started to rethink some things," but Buffy interrupted.  
  
"Angel, just say, trust me."  
  
Whatever. Fine, I do. Better?"  
  
No Angel we have less than a minute, say that you love me?"  
  
"Less then a minute? Buffy, I love you. Now, maybe you should go. You have kinda made me want to be alone. I don't know why and I don't care why you are tormenting me with this. Making me say I love as some stupid thing to let you know you have a friend or something. You disappeared for a day and scared the Hell out of me Buffy!" His voice got louder and angrier and she looked scared of him. "Then, you show up here at 12:00 out of nowhere and make me say I love you. I think we need to take a step back. I just need to think. I'll talk to you later."  
  
With that, he walked out the door. She felt horrible and mad at the same time. She might have been sudden, but she did say she would explain and he didn't even hear her out. As she walk to her hotel, she wondered if her and Angel's relationship was worn out. Maybe they already got the best out of it and they needed to accept that. All she wanted to do now, was sleep. She would worry about Angel tomorrow.  
  
As Angel roamed the streets looking for some action, (he was very hungry) he thought about the "fight" he and Buffy had. He loved when he got her upset and hurt, it made him feel alive inside. He guess that he had been put under another curse except this time a good one. If he didn't tell Buffy he loved her at what she thought was at 12:30, he would loss his soul. It was a clever plain and he wanted to thank that mastermind for it. He had a need for destruction and death; maybe he could bring on an apocalypse or two he thought happily. Buffy had destroyed his "end of the world ritual" and sent him to Hell the last time he lost his soul, not before restoring his soul of course. He had waited too long the last time, taking his time and staking her and her friends. But that was where he went wrong, he should have played her, making her think he was okay after their night together, then killed her. That was his plain now. Make her think he is mad at her, then she would come begging to him and say her sorry. He would tell her that the gypsy came and allowed him to love again and make her think that they could start a new life together. He would keep this up for a couple of days before she found out the truth. His first task was to find the guy that did this to him, and he thought he knew who it was. He had heard that an old friend named Orhyai was in town. Orhyai had always been jealous of what he couldn't have; it had been to his advantage. He had a lot of rage and Angel and fought side by side with him many times. Finding him wouldn't be too hard; Orhyai was not one to keep a low profile.  
  
  
  
It was nightfall and Buffy needed some action. She decided to patrol, and hoped to run into Angel. Their argument had really upset her, and she wanted to talk to him. He wasn't one to get a temper and not listen to her, so she figured she must have really upset him.  
  
Then a group of vampires surrounded her, growling with their fangs showing. She took one of them and through it against the wall hitting it into another one and knocking them both down. While they recovered, Buffy did a back flip of the wall and kicked the third. He went to punch her but she ducked it and gave him her infamous right hook sending him flying. One of the vampires she had hit recovered and attacked. She kicked in a few time till he bled. Then she found a broomstick, broke it in half, and staked him. With that, the others howled and two fled. A vampire came from behind but she flipped him on his back and staked him as well. Then she got a blow to the head with a metal beam. She was down for a second and tripped the vampire staking him and turning quickly and staking the last one. It had been busy but she was proud. She always liked a good fight and a chance to show off her techniques. Then she had a sudden urge to train for a while. She missed Giles and the rest of the scoobies so she decided to give them a call to say hi. She had been delaying it because she was afraid they would be mad, but she did really needed to check in.  
  
As she walked to her hotel, she wondered what Orhyai was doing. He hadn't showed up and she didn't know where to find him. When she ran from his hiding place, her mind seemed to erase the location. Maybe Giles could do some research for her. She picked up the phone and dialed the Magic Shop's number. Giles and the gang were probably hanging out there.  
  
"Hi, Giles! It's Buffy, sorry I haven't called."  
  
"Dear Lord, it is good to hear your voice again Buffy. How are you?"  
  
She could here the rest of the gang moving around trying to listen on other lines.  
  
"I'm okay but I just had a close call. This vampire named Orhyai tried to take away Angel's soul. I found Angel in time and we stopped it. Angel had to tell me something, before 12:30 or he would loss his soul. Please don't make me go into what he had to say, I don't think it is important." She didn't want to go into details about the "I love you" part just yet, even though she could tell Giles knew what she was talking about. What else would he have to say?  
  
"12:30, that is an odd time."  
  
"It was within 24 hours so I guess they did the ritual at 12:30. Why, is there a problem?"  
  
There was a pause, then he said, "No, I'm sure it is nothing. It is just that, normally they do it on the hour. Most spells are specific about the time. We will check into it and this Orhyai guy. How are you and Angel doing"  
  
"We are okay. I want to come home soon though, I think that maybe I shouldn't have come. But if I hadn't, then the spell would have been successful so."  
  
"We would love to have you home as soon as possible, we miss you."  
  
"How has it been there? Any big bad I should know about?"  
  
"No, but the Vampires are increasing."  
  
Same here. I think I'll just come home. I'll leave tomorrow morning. I need to rest, tell everyone I say hi."  
  
"Of course, it will be good to have you home. What about Angel though?"  
  
I think we need some time to think. If he doesn't come to me, then he will find out on his own.  
  
"Well, well. I guess I will see you tomorrow then."  
  
With that the conversation was over, and she went to bed. She hoped Angel would try to reach her before she left but no matter what, she was still leaving.  
  
Angel's search for Orhyai had been unsuccessful. He would try again tomorrow, but he needed to start with Buffy. He would call her at noon tomorrow and have her come over. This seemed like it would work perfectly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hello, may I have Buffy Summer's room please." It was noon, and he was calling Buffy as planned.  
  
"I'm sorry she checked out this morning. Are you Angel?"  
  
"Uh, yes this is Angel."  
  
"She left a message if you called. She said that she went home and she would call you. She asked you not to follow her, that she is okay."  
  
  
  
"Thank you."  
  
With that, he slammed the phone down. How could she do this, she was ruining everything. If he went after her, she would suspect something. Angel had always respected her wishes. He decided to give her a day or two. In the mean time, he would look for Orhyai. Maybe this would work out better.  
  
On the bus ride back to Sunnydale, she thought about how much different she was from when she took this bus to L.A. On her way there, she was a mess, not knowing who she was or if she would ever be the same. She was so fragile and vulnerable. She thought all she needed was Angel, but she was wrong. She needed to get away for a bit and fight some evil; she needed to take out her anger on them. She felt sore inside, like she was aching from her parting from Angel. She prayed he wouldn't follow her, and she knew he wouldn't. If she asked Angel to do something like give her space, he always honored it. What she needed now was not a boyfriend; all she needed was her family. She missed Willow, Xander, Giles, Dawn, and Anya. She missed them so much and she couldn't wait to see them again. As she got off the bus, she spotted Anya, looking upset probably because she had to act cheery when she was actually mad. Buffy adored Anya (but she never actually told her that). She could always count on her to tell her what everyone was thinking but what no one wanted to say. Xander loved her, and Buffy thought they made the perfect couple. She saw Dawn looking nervous, most likely cause she didn't know what to say to Buffy when she saw her. Dawn had always been a bit needy and after a very long time, Buffy got used to it. Then there was Willow and Giles. Her beloved friend searched the crowd of people hopefully. Buffy could not survive without Willow; she was a great help in time of need with Slayer duties and every day duties. Buffy was thankful to have her. Giles was cleaning his glasses and she could tell he was trying to comfort Dawn who no longer believed Buffy was coming. That was her cue, she stepped out so they could see her. Before she knew it, everyone was hugging her and saying how much they missed her. It was good to be home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Angel walked into Orhyai's new "home", he felt pleased. The place was dark, cool, and smelled strongly of blood. All the furniture was in dark red velvet and the walls were a welcoming black. Soon a guard came to him and led him through thick red curtains laced in gold. Behind the curtains, Orhyai sat on a large black chair and smiled.  
  
"Angelus, good to see you again? What's new, killed anyone lately, maybe a Slayer?"  
  
Angel sat on a black chair similar to Orhyai's adjacent from him. The room was dimly light, but Angel could see the wicked expression on his face.  
  
"Buffy has gone home, but I will soon have her back here to play with. She doesn't not know of my resent change, and I like it that way. Orhyai my friend how can I thank you. How about a few pints. Any kind you want; kittens, puppies, little girls!"  
  
They laughed contently.  
  
"Maybe later. I have missed you old friend. When I heard the damn gypsies wanted to let you off the hook and be able to love again, I knew I had to do something, or there was no chance of getting you back. Buffy, oh she is a good one to keep. I think we should get her on our side! With her fight ability and extra perks, like the fact that she is gorgeous, she would be a great addition. What do you saw, wanna have some fun!"  
  
"That is what I was thinking, but not till I have some fun with her. I will, of course, tell her I have the ability to love her with out and consequences. Then we will, well you know, for a couple days. After that, I'm sure I will be hungry."  
  
"Angel, you have not changed a bit. Your right, mine as well get something out of her when she is good, then compare it to when she is evil. You'll have to let me have a go at her, after all, I did get you here."  
  
Angel got mad. Buffy was his, when she was evil no one would touch her. Together they would do great things, but he would not share. He would kill Orhyai after he had Buffy. He couldn't wait to have her with him. She was an excellent fighter, tough, and beautiful. Orhyai would keep his hands off of her, but he would play along for the time being.  
  
"Of course, but tell me, what have I missed since last time?"  
  
They talked for hours about people they knew and what was happening. Orhyai's home would be perfect for him and Buffy, he couldn't wait to kill him.  
  
" Oh, guess what! Guess who has a soul now! Crazy and out of their mind, but powerful."  
  
" Dru got a soul! Damn, we will have to do something about that. Boy, she was great, crazy, but that's what we love about her. What does Spike think about all of this?"  
  
"No, Dru is fine. Spike, on the other hand is feeling a bit more these days!"  
  
"Spike!" Angel could hardly believe it!  
  
"How did that happen. Oh this will be fun. The boy tried to make it hard for me when I had a soul, had a big problem when he turned evil though."  
  
"Well, seems like old Spike fell in love with your girlfriend! He went crazy over her and got himself a soul to be more like you! But listen to this! I guess, before Buffy came to you, she went to Spike! That's right! She was with Spike for a bit, I guess she was lonesome! Thought you would like to know so you could lay it into her a bit next time you see her!"  
  
His blood was boiling! Buffy slept with Spike, and Spike will die for it! No vampire sleeps with Buffy and lives to remember it for long! What did Buffy see in Spike! He felt furious and Orhyai could tell.  
  
"Hey man! Buffy left him, said she could never be with him cause he couldn't compare to you. Said it was a mistake and the only vampire for her was you!"  
  
He was making that part up, but that's what Angel needed. He didn't want Angel to get mad because he had a temper. Angel seemed amused and he was thankful for it.  
  
"She said that. My little Buffy still wants me. Well, I bet Spike was crushed! I proud of her, she really knows how to choose between Spike and me, though he will still have to die for laying a hand on her."  
  
He was happy Buffy broke up with Spike, but she should have never slept with him. He was pleased she left him though. The idea of another man with Buffy made him mad and he wondered if that was a weakness. It was odd that he and Angel both were in love with Buffy, though they each had different intentions. That was his only link to Angel, Buffy.  
  
" So Angelus, what will you do until you see Buffy again?"  
  
" I think I will plain an apocalypse. What do you think?"  
  
" Well, Angelus as a 'good guy' you did stop many apocalypses. You stopped the Mayor of Sunnydale's ascension. That would have been a great success. But the worse was when you helped stop the Master from rising! If I'm correct, he killed Buffy and you helped bring her back! Then she kills the Master. A few months later, they try to use his bones to rise him once more, and you yet again stop it. We were all very disappointed in you."  
  
"Oh don't remind me", Angelus sighed.  
  
"Maybe that is it! We could bring back the Master! Buffy hated him. It would be a perfect way to torture the little Slayer before I kill her. Then I can regain respect with the others and the Master."  
  
" My friend, you are forgetting one thing. Your little sweet heart smashed the Master's bones. There is no way to bring him back."  
  
" Oh Orhyai! Have faith my friend. I underestimated you, and then you bring me back right! I'm sure we could find some Hell raising spell to bring the Master back. Get your friends on it, k?"  
  
"Of course Angelus! I think it is a wicked idea. The Master's rise will let evil prevail!"  
  
With a wave of his hand, his guards left and begun the search.  
  
" I best be getting home. I have an apocalypse to plain! I will see you at sun down."  
  
This was an excellent plain. The Master would be pleased and it help him regain his pride. Buffy would pay, for eternity.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"It's good to be home, I missed you all so much. Again, I'm really sorry I left. I needed space, but that was the wrong way of handling it."  
  
She had been home for a few days and they were in her house catching up. She had said sorry a million times and they kept nodding it off. Dawn had gone straight to bed, she said it was a long day and she was tried. Buffy knew she was upset and that Dawny just needed some time.  
  
" Its okay Buffy. Xander said that you went crazy and ran away. He said that you got tormented in Hell and that they beat you and hurt you and."  
  
"Anya! I think Buffy remembers. I think she means to say, we are happy you are back and we are not mad." Xander always had to stop Anya when she talked to much, which was very often.  
  
"Xander's right, we aren't mad Buffy. We understand you weren't think clearly."  
  
"Xander! That is not what I was going to say! I was going to ask Buffy why she waited so long to call. And if she knew what she did to Dawn and to you and."  
  
"Anya, that is enough!"  
  
"No one tells me finish!"  
  
"Come come. That is enough. It has been a long day and I need to talk to Buffy alone. Why don't you take Anya home Xander and you check on Dawn, Willow. Goodnight, and we will call you in the morning."  
  
After everyone cleared out except Giles and Buffy, Buffy said, "Thanks Giles. It was getting a bit tough to handle everyone. Did you say you wanted to talk to me about something."  
  
" Ah, yes I did actually. I looked up this Orhyai for you. Seems he deals with a lot of black and dark stuff. A good friend of Angel in the earlier days. Orhyai is very powerful now and very clever. He is also very good at spells and sorts. I also checked into the spell he did on Angel." Giles paused and began to clean his glasses.  
  
" What is it Giles?"  
  
" It seems that the spell can only be performed at."  
  
ring ring ring  
  
Giles was interpreted by the telephone. He knew what Anya meant by not being allowed to finish. Buffy gave him an apologetic look and went to answer the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
There was along pause and Buffy didn't speak. Whoever was on the other line, seemed to be telling Buffy something important. As her watcher, he was eager for her to share and for him to tell her that the spell could only be performed at 12:00.  
  
Buffy grabbed her coat and Giles keys.  
  
"Sorry Giles I have to go. There isn't anytime to explain. I will call you when I get there. I'm really sorry."  
  
"As she was driving out of the driveway Giles screamed from the front door, " Where are you going?"  
  
As she sped off she screamed, " L.A. Angel needs me!"  
  
Before he had a chance to tell he to stop, she was gone. Giles began to panic. Buffy was going to she Angel, and he didn't have a soul anymore. Giles knew it was impossible that Angel had a soul after Orhyai's spell. Buffy was walking right into a trap, and he couldn't stop her!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The third part to this story will be coming shortly! 


	3. Changes

While driving on the freeway, Buffy thought of her conversation with Angel on the phone earlier. He said that something happened and that he needed to see her tonight. He had also said he got her message from the hotel, but this couldn't wait. She didn't know what was going on, but she was worried. Angel sounded serious on the phone and she wondered what was going on. It was raining hard and Giles' small car didn't seem to do well on the road. She wasn't used to driving a stick shift, or driving at all for that matter. She felt bad about leaving Giles in the middle of a conversation and she would call and apologize when she got to Angel's. Giles was also telling her something important, but in light of resent events, she forgot what it was about. Dawn would surely be mad, and Buffy couldn't blame her. She had planed on talking to her tonight, but it didn't work out. She hoped what ever was going on wouldn't take long. She had just got home and she wanted to stay there. What if Orhyai was back in action! She hadn't even thought of it. He could be working up some major mojo and Angel couldn't handle it alone. She sped up as she saw the Welcome to Los Angeles sign. She would be there shortly.  
  
Buffy should be here soon. He had to speed up this process a little bit when he remembered he had missed something. Buffy probably told Giles about the curse and he most likely looked into it. The old man would find out that Angel was not his normal self and then everything would be ruined. He himself looked into the spell. It could not be reversed like the last one. This was harder and probably impossible for them to achieve before he got a hold of Buffy. He could tell she sounded worried on the phone, and he was glad. He was going to sit her down and tell her that the gypsies had now allowed him to love with a soul. Then would be tears and Buffy would be happy. It sounded perfect. He was about to go turn down the bed, when he heard a car pull in the driveway and someone coming up the walk way.  
  
"Angel," Buffy ran in and saw him stand near the stairs. She ran over to him.  
  
"What's wrong, I was so worried. Are you okay? Is Orhyai back in action?"  
  
"Buffy, sit down. I'm sorry I worried you. I thought something bad was happening, but it turned out to be good."  
  
"Good. What is good?"  
  
"I am. Buffy the curse is broken. I still have my soul, but I can love. A gypsy came in here and told me I had paid my dept and that I had suffered enough. They realized all the good I had done, and they reward me for it!"  
  
Buffy stood up, and her eyes began to tear up. Angel stood up with her.  
  
"This is it? You call me and scared the Hell out of me to tell me this? Angel, I don't know if I want a life with you anymore. Do you realize that Orhyai tried to take your soul? That is what it was all about a few nights ago. I saved you, and you threw me out."  
  
"Buffy, I'm sorry. I was so worried about you that night, I thought I lost you again and I didn't understand. Please, don't be mad. When the gypsy came to me, I didn't know what he meant. I called you because I panicked. After I hung up, I felt it. It felt like a burden being lifted. I didn't know at the time. I'm sorry Buffy."  
  
He turned away from her and she realized that she hurt him again. This was a wonderful thing, and she was acting like a bitch about it. She touched his arm and he turned and looked at her.  
  
"Angel I'm sorry. I am so happy for you. This is a great opportunity and I wasn't thinking clearly. I didn't mean to hurt you."  
  
He hugged her. "Its okay Buffy. Everything will be okay now. Let's start over, okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
He took her hand and led her upstairs. It had been a long day and this would be a good way to end it. The door closed behind them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ring ring ring  
  
Angel woke up and looked at the clock. It was 6:30 in the morning and Angel was exhausted. They didn't end up sleeping till 1 or 2. He looked over and saw Buffy sleeping peacefully next to him. He reached over and picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" There was a pause, then he tried again. "Hello, who is this?" The person hung up the Angel did the same. Then he remembered he heard something on the other line. It sounded like someone cleaning his or her glasses, Giles. What was he going to do about him? He decided to call him back and give him the same story he gave Buffy. He dialed the number to the Magic Shop.  
  
"Hello, Giles? This is Angel. Did you just call?" (Giles answers) " That's what I thought, dropped the phone. (Giles talks) "Everything is fine here. It is an interesting story."  
  
Angel told Giles the whole story and he seemed to buy it. He told him that he would have Buffy call him when she woke up, and that was the end of the conversation. It was a close call, but Giles seemed satisfied. Buffy started to stir and then her eyes opened up and looked at him. She smiled and he kissed her on the check.  
  
"Good morning beautiful, did you sleep well?"  
  
"Sleep? We slept?" she joked. Angel smiling down at her was great. She had missed him and hated when they fought. She was happy they were together and not fighting. It seemed almost too perfect. No, she would not let herself do this. Just because she was happy didn't mean something was wrong. Everything was fine.  
  
"You're funny. Giles called and checked in. I told him you would call him when you had a chance."  
  
"Then I better call him now," she moaned and reached for the phone. But Angel stopped her. He reached over took the phone off the hook. She looked at him for an answer.  
  
"Who said you weren't busy?" He kissed her and she laughed. "You can call him later, not now."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He woke up a few hours later and Buffy was gone. He quickly dressed and went down stairs to look for her. She was drinking coffee at the table and reading the paper. She was dressed in one of his shirts and looked adorable. She looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"Sorry, I woke up and needed to move a bit. How are you doing?"  
  
"Good, do you have anything going on this week? I was hoping we could just lounge around."  
  
"Oh sorry, I can't. I called Giles and it seems like it is getting pretty busy at home. I have to leave tonight. I'm driving home and Giles expects me home by 6:00. I'm sorry. I will be back this weekend and we can find out what our next step will be. You could always move back to Sunnydale if you wanted to. I know you love it here, so maybe for the time being we can see each other on the weekends."  
  
Buffy looked at Angel and he seemed to be deep in thought. He also looked a bit mad. Was he upset because she was leaving so soon? He surely knew that her Slayer duties came first. She got up and walked to him.  
  
"Angel, what's wrong. You know I have to go. This is my job, we will work it out." He looked at her and said, "Buffy, I'm sorry."  
  
"Sorry, about what?"  
  
But before he answered, he grabbed one of his weapons nearby and hit her over the head with it. She fell to the ground and blacked out. He picked her up, carried her to the basement, and chained her up. He made sure the chains were strong enough, and he knew she couldn't escape. Giles had ruined everything once more. He was hoping not to have to do this for a few days but he couldn't help it. When Giles called the next day asking where Buffy was, Angel would tell him that she left at 5:00 and hadn't seen her since. He looked at Buffy helplessly. He would talk to her, then drink her tonight, before Giles could do anything. He would do it now, but he wanted her awake. Besides, if he was going to make her into a vampire, she would have to drink him as well. He couldn't wait for Buffy to drink him and become like him. He hoped she would wake soon.  
  
She woke up and tried to remember what happened. It was dark and when she tried to move, she found she was chained to the wall. She was upright and the chains were firmly in the wall, she could not move at all. There was a restraint on her forehead so she could not move her head at all either. Then she remembered Angel had done this. Why would he do this unless, unless he didn't have a soul. Maybe the curse hadn't been lifted and when they were together the night before, he lost his soul. No, that wasn't it. He had been acting strangely before she even left for home the first time. Then she remembered what her and Giles were talking about before she left. He was saying that the spell Orhyai had performed on Angel could only be done at. That was all he said because the phone interrupted him. He was going to say that the spell could only be done at midnight (she figured it was the only possible answer). It was all a trick. Angel was evil when she saw him that night and Orhyai knew it. That was why Angel was made her come back and was mad because she was leaving. It all made sense. But why was she chained like this? He was going to drink her, that is what the head restraints were for! She couldn't do anything now, and she was scared. Maybe Giles would come for her. Then she heard the door open and the light was switched on. Angel walked down stairs.  
  
" You have been sleeping a while. By the look on your face, it seems you have it all figured out. Everything from the start, I am proud. You always have been smart. But I bet you didn't know this. I'm not only going to drink you; I will turn you into a vampire. Together, we will rule and be great. You will thank me and our love will be eternal."  
  
She started to cry and shiver a bit.  
  
"You can kill me, but you will not make me into a vampire. I have to drink from you as well and I will not do it!"  
  
"Sorry Buffy, you are wrong about that. Once I drink you, you will want to be a vampire. Trust me, I've been through it and I have done it a lot. They always say the wont drink, they always do, they always do."  
  
He moved close to her and wiped a tear from her face. He kissed her, and he almost thought he felt her kiss him back. She loved him and she couldn't do anything to change it.  
  
"Angel," she whispered. "Please don't do this. If you love me, you wont. You will let me live."  
  
"Oh Buffy, I do love you. You are perfect for me. And this transformation will make it complete. Don't worry, you will love it!"  
  
He moved her hair from her neck and kissed her. His face changed and Buffy whimpered as he began to pierce her skin. He slowly drank her and it was wonderful. She began, as he knew she would, to move towards him wanting more. He undid her head restraint and drank more. She moaned and moved into him more. She was enjoying this as much as he was. He had to stop soon or he would kill her, but this was always the best part. He moved away and took a knife a cut himself slightly on his throat. He moved to her again except this time she drank some of him. She wanted to have him all as he did with her. As drank him he held he savoring the moment and she started to drink more. He let her take as much as she wanted, because she couldn't drink too much. He remembered he drank all of Darila. She drank for a little longer and he felt her change. She moved away and fangs showed from her mouth, he had succeeded.  
  
"Angelus," she cried wanting him to let her go. He gladly undid the chains and she kissed him. She held him and kissed him. He kissed her back. "Thank you Angelus, thank you." She smiled at him. He kissed her on the neck where he had bitten her. "Take what you want Angel, you can drink me, I wont die." She laughed and he smiled and drank a bit more. He turned off the lights. "I love you," he said. " Oh Angelus, I love you too!" she cried as he kissed her and moved her closer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Third part of the story will be there shortly. Now I know you hate me right now, but the story is not over yet. Please don't tell me you hate that she is a vampire until after the story is done. Then you will see. 


	4. FAQs

I understand that there are a few questions about my story so far. I'm answering them so before you read the last section(s) of my book, you will understand what you are reading and where I'm coming from. When I read stories, I always wished the author could answer a few of my questions, so I decided to do the same for you.  
  
~ Spike is not in this story yet. I have not decided if he will even have a role in it. This story is about Buffy and Angel, and not about Buffy and Spike.  
  
~ Another thing, this story doesn't necessarily come after the episode "The Gift". She has been to Hell and she is with Angel to work out the experience she had there. In the show, Buffy went to Heaven after she sacrificed her life for Dawn's. The reason she went to Hell is not the point of the story. The fact that she went to Hell, causes her to see Angel.  
  
~ Angel never had anything against the Master. If you think back to first season, the Master is disappointed that Angel has a soul because he used to like Angel when he was evil. The reason they no longer liked each other was because Angel had a soul and was helping Buffy. In my story, Angelus takes to Orhyai about how he lost respect when he got a soul had helped Buffy kill the Master. He wants to bring the Master back to regain his respect and pride. Angelus is also bringing the Master back because Buffy hated his so much. He had intended to bring the Master back before he killed Buffy, but planes got changed and the process got sped up, skipping the Master's return. I have not decided if they will try to bring the Master back, I could go either way.  
  
If you have any more questions, send me a direct Email and your Email address so I can respond. My address is: sugarice929@aol.com  
  
I hope I cleared up some questions and I will try to finish the fourth part soon!  
  
Always,  
  
Jewelie (  
  
AKA, Angelover4life 


	5. It is on its way!

Hey all! I am writing the end of the story now, we got a new computer, and things have been crazy, but it is coming!! 


	6. A Time To Torture, A Time To Kill

What a night it had been. He was right; she had told herself that no matter how much she wanted to drink him, she told herself to hold back. But the feeling, o God! It was amazing, she no longer felt she had any age, she felt like a child, and she loved it. Angleus was magnificent, not only as a vampire, but in other ways. Angel had been so soft, so gentle, and being a slayer, she needed more excitement. That's why she had gone to Spike, he was full of hate, and greed, and he was so strong. What she wondered now was, what was next. She had forever to work it out, but she needed to get past her friends first, she needed to convince them she was ok. Of course, the biggest problem would be Giles, she needed him to think that she was ok, but she would have to be careful about the time, it HAD to be at night. O well, she would call Giles, in a bit and tell him that she had captured Angelus, and she needed Willow to come at once to restore his soul again, like the little witch had done before. They would come, be captured, and killed. Or should she make them into vampires, she would enjoy killing Dawn the most. She was annoying and loud mouthed. How could she possible be related to her! It didn't matter now, all that mattered now was Angel, it had always been about Angel. She looked around and he wasn't there, she wanted to see him again, she needed to be right next to him and to feel him next to her. She had already planed what they could do during the daytime, because they couldn't leave the house, they could catch up on the all the nights they had spent apart.  
  
As she wondered up stairs she saw that is was light outside, and that made her very happy.  
  
" Angel, Angel where are you! I have an idea what we can do to keep us busy till it is dark," she said in a seductive voice.  
  
All of a sudden he was there, standing at the top of the steps, she could tell he had just gotten out of the shower, because his hair was went, and he had a towel around his waist and his chest was wet. He looked so handsome, and she couldn't hold back, and by the look in his eyes she knew it. As she ran up the stairs, he started laughing.  
  
" Missed me already? Well, don't worry, we have a lifetime to be together." He enveloped her in his arms and she was so cool against his hot skin. This is how it was meant to be, they deserved to be together.  
  
" How are you feeling? I was afraid that is would be a hard transition for you. But last night. well, let's just say, I could tell you were different." He lowered his voice and touched her hair. As he put his arms around her and they started to walk back towards the bedroom he said, " Such a wild child!"  
  
They both laughed, but then Cody walked in. He had forgotten all about her! And the rest of the gang, by the look in Buffy's eyes, he could tell she was disappointed with the interruption. She had a real thirst for him now, she wanted him, almost as bad as he wanted her.  
  
" O my Gosh", Cody exclaimed. " I um. I didn't think. well. O boy! Yea know I was thinking about going shopping today! And think I will phone Fred, Gunn, and Wesley and tell them to come along!" She was totally shocked to see them in this kind of embrace, and she hated that she had walked in on it. She loved Angel so much, and it really hurt her to she Buffy where she wanted to be. But she was not surprised. Not because Angel and Buffy were "soul mates" but because Buffy always had that extra thing she could never get. No matter how popular or rich or beautiful she was, Buffy always was one step ahead of her. It must be a slayer thing, and Cody admired, and part of her hated her for it too, of course she would never tell Buffy that because that would mean that in their own little fighting world, Buffy would win, and she couldn't have that. With that, she waved goodbye and left.  
  
"Wow, Cordy almost seemed." She didn't even had the chance to finish when Angel finished her thought.  
  
" Jealous. She is, we had this stupid, well, I didn't Angel did. Angel had some kind of attraction for her. I don't blame him, I mean, she is very beautiful. Anyway, I guess it hurt her to see us."  
  
"Beautiful? She is beautiful, I see." She put her baby face on to make her look hurt. She new Angelus would fall for it cause he was her puppy when it came to that. " If she is so beautiful, then why don't you go drink her, then you two can have then best night of your lives, and I will just got back with Spike!" That had done it, not only did he look horrible sad, but very angry. He must have known about her and Spike, and it probably torn him up inside. He hated the fact that someone else could please her as much as Spike did. She hoped Angel would teach her a lesson.  
  
He grabbed her and pushed him into her. She squealed, in happiness. He needed her to know that she was his and only his. This was his way of marking his territory. She felt so good to him, and he had only meant to make a point, but they were both caught up in the moment. She came closer to him, and before they knew it, they were in his bedroom.  
  
" Spike huh? By the look in your eyes right now," he said between gasps, " I would say that Spike is no longer in your system is he? What did he do to you? Tell me all the little details and I will make it better, then you will know." he didn't realize how hard it would be to think about anything else when he was with her. He could tell that he was doing pretty well, cause Buffy was loving it. Maybe he would never have to stop. " Cordy is nothing to me, I will kill her, you can if you like, we can even torture her! Yes that's it. We chain her, and then we can make love in front of her and that will destroy her. Will that make you happy? Just do not mention the name Spike ever again like that, ok?" He could tell she loved the idea of torturing Cordy, he liked it himself.  
  
"Angel. I love the.the.id.idea of torturing her and we can do it to Sp.to you-know-who as well. lets not talk about. about it now." She couldn't even say a whole sentence. This Spike thing had driven him mad, and she loved it. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Giles paced around the family room, he didn't know what to do. It was just sundown two days after he had heard from Buffy, and he didn't know what to do. He should go up there, but he could never face Angelus alone, and he couldn't tell the gang either. He had called Angel's house many times, more than he could count, and no one picked up. He even called Cordy's cell phone and that when he knew something was wrong. She carried that phone with her like it was a credit card, and it was always, always on. He had called her before, and she had said that she had just left Angel's about three hours ago, and that they were fine. But that she had just gotten a call from Angel and he sounded weird. He said that he and Buffy wanted to show her something, and that it would 'knock her socks off'. He hadn't heard from her since, and that was yesterday. All of a sudden the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Giles! Hey, sorry I haven't called, I have a huge problem with Angel."  
  
"Buffy, my god, it is so good to hear from you. I figured you would, are you alright?"  
  
"Yes, yes, I am fine. Angel has gone all 'I want to kill all humans' again, and it took me a while to find him, and then when I did, capturing him as you can imagine was so hard. But he is locked up now. So, I have been a bit too busy to call."  
  
"O my, I am so sorry. I expect you want us to come up right away and have Willow perform the spell. Well will gather the supplies and be there this time tomorrow. Wait one more question. I haven't talked to Cordy for a while, she said she was on her way to the house, and then I haven't heard from her, is she alright?"  
  
There was a pause, and then Giles expected the worse. Although Cody was a bit air headed at times, she had really changed a lot since high school. So much in fact, that Giles had come to respect her and she was a whole new person. He dearly hoped she was ok.  
  
"Giles. Cordy came to the house right when I was trying to capture Angel. I told her to go out, and go shopping cause I didn't know where Angel was in the house. He was in the kitchen and started walking towards her, but she said 'hey' to him, and left. Angel got out of the house after that and at nighttime. at night when I was on the streets looking for him, Cordy must have gotten a call from him, or just came home and he was waiting. When I got there, I was too late. He has killed Cordy. I. I am so sorry I have let you down."  
  
"O Buffy, I am so sorry, It is not your fault at all I am so sad that she had a bad fate, but we can do nothing now. I must start with the supplies, we will see you soon."  
  
"Giles! I forgot to mention, I have all the supplies, Angel had a 'safety kit' with the stuff we would need if anything ever happened. But please bring everyone, Dawn included. I think I want everyone there when it is over. I will need the support. Ok, well I need to patrol. I will talk to you soon I guess. C ya!" With that, she was gone. She had hurried off the phone so fast, and she seemed so different on the phone. How was he going to be able to break the news everyone? It was going to be so hard to explain. Angel is evil, Cordy is dead, and they had to go to LA right away to.to.. To kill Buffy. 


	7. Give Us Hope, Not Faith

"Angelus!" she screamed up stairs. "I just called Giles, the old man has no idea, he told me he was proud of me!" she chuckled in disbelief. "So you said we were going to find a new place, ya wanna tell me where. And I am getting hungry," she waited for a moment and there was no reply. Then he came down the stairs; she noticed some blood around his mouth. "Were you still feeding off of Cody? I thought we drank her dry!" They both smiled and he met her at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Sorry sweetie, I got a little hungry, so I thought I would see if I could get anymore out of her. Wow, you look very lustful tonight, ready to go house shopping? Well, not really shopping, more like killing, then taking." She did look beautiful; her skin was smooth and pale. Her lips were a dark red, he assumed it was a mixture of blood and a new lipstick. She had on a tight leather skirt that was so short, he wasn't sure if it was still considered a skirt, but at least it covered her butt. Her top was of the same material as the bottom, and also very tight. The cut was low, and her cleavage was showing. If anyone looked at her the way he was right now, he would make sure they never saw anything again. Even her little feet were in leather boots that came up to the knee. Her hair was half clipped up with pieces in the front hanging down. "What's with the leather look?" He asked questionable.  
  
She pouted and laid a delicate hand on his chest, " Awww, you don't like it? I thought I would hit off the bad girl image with a bang. Of course when the freakin' Scooby-Doo gang comes, I will have to go back to my "never-kill-a-boy-on-the-first-date" kind of look."  
  
"No, I love the look, very dark and sexy. I think it could be your little signature mark, well besides being the most beautiful vampire ever." He kissed her neck where he and drained her blood only a few days ago. As he spoke into her neck and said, "Ready to go?" She smiled, and took his had, "Come on lover, lets make some damage in this town!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Giles looked at the group on the couch. They were stunned, they couldn't even cry. It took him almost an hour to tell them everything, not because there was a lot to go over, but because he didn't know how to say it.  
  
" Damn, this sucks! We went through all this trouble to get Buffy back her so she could save the world and make everyone happy again, and I think we made it worse. Now the most powerful girl in the world is evil, stronger, and with a boyfriend crazier and more evil than she is! And even worse, we have to go and kill them both." Anya always had a way of putting everything in a crude perspective, and sometimes it was funny, and other times it was completely of out place to say, but this time, no one said anything. Anya didn't mean to make it worse, she just didn't see the point in holding her feelings in like everyone else, cause she had tried, and it just made it worse. " I'm sorry, that was not the right thing to say, let me see, what would be a happier thing to say. the grass looks nicely mowed outside, I think it is the best job on mowing I have seen. Xander, good job!" She ended the statement with a big fake smile and looked around the room for encouragement, it never came. So she mumbled in a quite voice, "Why don't you just bring her back to being a human, I mean she is the Slayer, everything is different when it comes to being a Slayer, just do the Spell of Walton-forcide, and it will all me better."  
  
Everyone looked at her with wide eyes and confusion. Had she said something wrong again! God, she didn't know what to say anymore.  
  
"Anya, what are you talking about?" Giles had never heard of this spell before, and he wondered if she was just making it up to make everyone feel better, but by the look in her eyes, he knew she wasn't kidding.  
  
"O! I said something right! Yea me!" She said happily. "well," she continued, " When I was a demon, there was this big event that went on, I am surprised you didn't hear about it 'Mr. British'. There was the slayer that was made into a vampire, but her watcher, name is not clear but I think it is Maxeril."  
  
"Maxferil," interrupted Giles. "sorry, go on."  
  
"Yea, well he made a spell and called on a lot of forces to get it, but I was called the Spell of Walton-forcide. It was tricky I am sure, but it restored the Slayer to her original human form."  
  
"From what I understand, the Slayer you are talking about is Helena, and she was drunk by a vampire. She didn't have her Slayer duties long at all."  
  
"Well, after the spell, she was disoriented, and went to the lair where all her old vamp buddies were and they killed her. Sad story. I was there cursing an un-faithful husband. His wife wished that he would eat all of his lovers' insides."  
  
"ANYA!" the group screamed in disgust.  
  
"sorry," she said shyly.  
  
"Anya, you said it was called Walton-forcide." Giles was already looking in his books, and Willow and Tara were helping.  
  
"Here it is!" exclaimed Willow. "The spell of re-newel and rebirth. 'the Walton-forcide spell calls on the past and all of nature above and below to restore a slayer into her original person. It also take the Sire of the Slayer and.' " Willow's eyes got large with disbelief. Her moth went dry and she looked at the group without saying a word.  
  
"Come on Will, the suspense is killing us and Buffy!" Xander said foolishly.  
  
"Sorry," Willow continued. " 'the Sire of the Slayer and returns it to its original human self, at the age it was when it was made a living-dead. Guys, Angel will be human!"  
  
"Come come now, Willow this is a very, very splendid thing indeed, but we need the ingredients, can you get them and perform the spell? We also need one Hell of a plan, Buffy is expecting us all to come there without the knowledge of what has happened." Giles said, he himself trying to contain the excitement. He looked at Dawn, tears were streaming down her face, and he nodded at her with encouragement.  
  
"The spell will be hard, probably just as hard as it was to bring Buffy back. I will need the following supplies." Willow said as she wrote out a list. "Tara and Anya go get them, you guys know where to go, also look in the Magic Shop just incase."  
  
"Ok, the rest of us, lets get cracking on a plan," Xander said in his best taking-charge-guy voice as he could muster up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Angelus pounded on Orhyai's door. Buffy was standing there, and he could tell she was still hungry. They had already eaten a few people, but his Buffy always wanted a good kill. The door opened, and Angelus recognized the black and red velvet lair. It was poorly lit, and he could tell Buffy loved it. She looked and his with excitement, and mouthed the words 'I'm home' to him. He nodded approvingly.  
  
"Angelus! My friend, I was getting worried when I had not heard from you in a few days. Happy to see all went well. And." Orhyai noticed Buffy and he looked as if he wanted to drag her away into his bed right there. "my, my, my. You certainly have changed for the better since I last, saw you, or touched you," he said as he shook Buffy's hand.  
  
"Well, I just love your place, it is absolutely perfect! I think it will do just wonderfully. And the smell, like children's blood." Buffy said with greed in her voice.  
  
"Perfect for.?" Orhyai wasn't sure what she meant, but he quickly forgot it.  
  
"Can we be alone Orhyai? There is no need for all these guards now are there? This certainly isn't the way to welcome Buffy into our, I mean your home." Angel said.  
  
"Of course not! Gentlemen, you are all excused for the night." Orhyai said as Angelus nodded in approval.  
  
The sat down in large chair fit for a king. Once they were alone, Angelus could tell Buffy was growing impatience and really wanted to kill him. Angelus looked at her and said, "Damn women! Go ahead, you don't use tact well do you. O well, go ahead, you can have the fun all on your own."  
  
Buffy smiled and Orhyai looked very confused. Buffy got up and punched Orhyai in the gut and then kicked him with her pointed boot in the face repeatedly. Angelus loved watching her fight and he could tell she enjoyed it very much. He got up and started trying to punch her back, but she was too quick. Every once and awhile he would get a hit in, but it had no effect on her, like a tick on a windshield. He was down within five minutes. "Thanks for the place buddy," she said as she staked him clean through the heart.  
  
She galloped over to Angelus and sat on his lap. "baby, did you let him hit you, I think you made that fight easy on him." "well, I was trying to get a good fight out of him, but he sucked!" she responded.  
  
"No, you are wrong about that my Sweet." Angel responded as he put his hand up her shirt and carried her to the bedroom. I will do all the sucking." They smiled wickedly at each other and closed the door.  
  
Angelus got out of the bed and walked around, it was still dark, and they must have only been in there for an hour. He saw the guards coming back and they looked at him strangely.  
  
"Hey boys! O, well, we killed your boss. Actually I didn't, my little Buffy did, she has a great left hook. So, you all will be working for us now. I wouldn't suggest trying to fight I mean lets be honest, there wouldn't be any point. So who do you work for?" Angleus had never had minions, he thought it was stupid and made it look like you couldn't fight for yourself. But, he wanted to try something new; he and Buffy deserved a good life. With these minions, they could take care of the small stuff and that would give them more time to do whatever they wanted. He probably should check the basement, see if the cages were strong enough to hold all of Buffy's "friends". He also thought he should go back to the hotel and make sure that Angel's old friends didn't ask what happened and where Cordy was. He didn't want to wake Buffy up, so he wrote her a note and left, he also needed to bring all of his weapons from the hotel hear. He had already sent his minions to the hotel to make sure the coast was clear. This was going to be a great week.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
"Well, I just got of the phone with Wesley. He was very shocked with the whole thing, especially Cody of course. He said that he was going to get the stuff we needed for the plan and then he was going to make sure that everyone else was safe and they would contact us later so we can stay with them," Dawn said. She was completely numb with everything, but knew she wanted to help. Although she was going to be in a lot of danger soon, she knew it was the only way to get Buffy back and Angel as well.  
  
"Ok, I think we have everything for the spell, I am surprised how easy it was to get. I guess it was hard to come by these things two-hundred years ago. I think we are ready. We should probably leave soon if we want to get there in time to set up," Willow said trying to take the mature attitude and not get the jitters like she normally does before a big spell. "I am think we should get Angel first. We can trap him without Buffy knowing. Then we can head over to get Buffy at another place, it will be easier to take her down if she doesn't have Angel.  
  
"Why can't we change Angel into a souled vamp when we catch him, then he could help us."  
  
"I am hoping I can do that but I don't know if he will still be able to come human once he is souled, I have Wes. looking into it. If we are lucky, we can do that," responded Willow to Anya's question.  
  
Everyone seemed to trust what she was saying and she wished she would not be so nervous.  
  
The phone rang and Dawn answered. There was some "ok", "I see", "and the address is.", "Thank you, you too.", "We will" and "bye". Dawn looked at the group, and for a moment resembled Buffy. " This is the deal. Wesley said that they have moved out. Not them, but Buffy and Angel. They have this new place it belonged to the guy the cursed Angel. He said he is guessing they killed him and took the place. They have minions now, they came to the hotel to check and make sure that no one was there, and they managed to capture one with out the rest seeing. He said Angel has taken all of his weapons to the new place, I got the address. Well, what are we waiting for, if we get there in time, we can catch Angel at the hotel alone while he is bringing stuff over. Lets move!"  
  
With that they were speeding down the highway, in the back Willow was going over the whole thing over and over again, hoping to imbed the plan in each person's head. With their speedy driving, they were there in about an hour. They saw that the lights in the hotel were on. Angel was just getting into the car and driving away.  
  
"Ok, Angelus will probably be back soon, so we need to set up really fast, let's go," said Giles as they all piled out of the car. The lights were on and there were about one more load of boxes left. They opened the cage in the basement, and got the keys from Angel's office drawer. Xander took the crossbow and was stationed outside. Everyone else was hiding in the room, each with a bottle of holy water, a cross, and a stake. Xander tapped on the glass of the window 10minuets later, meaning Angelus was pulling up now. All Xander had to do was fire the arrow at Angelus' back when he was walking in, he would be passed out in an instant. Everyone crossed their fingers. All of a sudden they hear a rustle in the bushes and a thud on the ground. The war to get Buffy back had begun.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~ 


	8. Angel's Return

Buffy waited impatiently in her new home. Angel sad he would be home hours ago, and she was starting to get bored. The house was perfect, and so was her new life. "Well I will just go out on my own. I am sure there are a few places just begging to get broken into, besides, I need to buy a few things for the house."  
  
As she strolled down the street, she thought of how perfect life was for her right now. She did have any worries or needs. She had Angel, the only thing that had ever been missing in her life, besides enternal life but she had never planned on that. She was going to spend eternity on this earth with Angel by her side.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
"God! Angel must seriously work out, I mean he weighs a ton. Xander, why aren't you this muscular? It is very sexy."  
  
"Anya" Xander said with annoyance in his voice, " Can we try to focus here?" He was still very proud of himself for getting the arrow into Angel's back. Watching him fall in pain was a great satisfaction to him cause he had never really liked Angel that much. As they threw Angel into the steel cage and locked it the group looked at each other pleased with what they had done.  
  
"So what is next? Do we just leave him hear and then go get Buffy or what?" Dawn was very eager to have Buffy back and she didn't feel like waiting around for Angel to wake up.  
  
"No Dawny, I am going to restore Angel's soul like I did a few years ago. Hopefully he wont be awake when I do it cause it is pretty painful. Then we are all going to figure out how to get Buffy back."  
  
"But doesn't Angel still have to be evil for the other spell to work the Walton-forcide?" Dawn was now even more confused, and she didn't like the idea of all these spells being used, it was too risky.  
  
"No, actually we think it will work better this way because Angel will know about it and he will be ready, if we have two evil vampires going through this together, who knows what they could do." It was hard to explain all this to Dawn, she was so young and Willow didn't even think she should be here in case something went wrong, but she knew there was no way to keep her away. " I am going to go up stairs and get set up, Angelus can be pretty sneaky when he wants to be and very convincing too, so I think we should all go up stairs.  
  
As the scooby gang went upstairs, they saw Angelus starting to wake, so they turned their walk into a run. The basement door was closed just before Angelus finished saying "What the Fuc."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
It had been an hour since Angelus had been awake and he had been cursing the whole time. Willow was in the midst of the spell and Angel was now screaming.  
  
"Is she almost done Giles, I can't take this screaming and chanting much longer!" Anya asked in a huff.  
  
Just then, a glow of light surrounded Willow and she fell to the floor.  
  
"Its done." Giles muttered.  
  
The group went down stairs, and it was almost weird, you could actually tell that he was different just by the look in his eyes and the way he was staring at everyone.  
  
He stood up, with tears streaming done his face realizing what had taken place and remembering what he did. He cried, "God, what have I done, what have I done."  
  
"Angel," Willow soothed and letting him out " It will be ok, we have found a spell to restore Buffy to human form, there are a few consiquence on your side, but nothing bad.  
  
Angel looked at her with determination and said, " I will die if I have to, we are bringing her back."  
  
"No! You don't have to die, you actually get to become human. Congratulations Angel!" Anya patted him on the back and gave yet another big fake smile.  
  
Angel stared at them confused and said, "Tell me everything, but quickly. I want Buffy back to her normal self before sunrise. I don't want her to do anything else she will regret."  
  
The group all looked at each other, and at the same time said, "Cordy."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~ 


	9. I Just Can't Resist You, Even When You a...

Angel stood there in amazement. After listening to all that had happened the past few days, he felt like he couldn't breath, although he actually can't, that feeling was still there.  
  
"So, you are saying that we have to somehow capture the best slayer in the history of the world who is now a vampire, have me convince her that I am still evil. Then simply lead her into a trap, which no offense will be pretty obvious to tell it is a trap. And then, some how contain her long enough for Willow and Tara to perform this spell which will turn both Buffy and me back into humans. Is that right?" Angel said in a sarcastic voice.  
  
" No, you left out the part where you have to get some of her blood from her while she is still under the impression that you are evil." Anya said, once more in her best attempt to be helpful and once more failing.  
  
Angel grunted in annoyance and put his head in his hands.  
  
" Hey now, we can do this. Angel, you are good at convincing people you are evil, you did it to Faith a few years ago when she turned on us. And getting her blood shouldn't be too hard, I mean, you could make up some sort of sexy vampire game." Willow stopped herself at the last phrase realizing that what she had said sound like something Anya would say.  
  
" We are wasting time, I will go find Buffy and figure out some. way to get her blood and then lead her here. Just make sure that everything is ready when I get here, and you might want some of that tranquilizer you used on me, just in case."  
  
"Don't worry, we will be ready Angel, just go find Buffy, now!" Dawn was tired of the talk and just wanted Buffy home safe and sound as soon as possible.  
  
Angel looked at everyone one last time, and ran into the darkness of the night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
"Hello my sweet, could wait to eat with me?" After almost an hour of looking, Angel finally caught onto Buffy's scent and tracked her down, she was feeding on a young man, and the sight made his sick to his stomach. His poor Buffy was feeding and evil, just like he had been for hundreds of years.  
  
"Angelus, where have you been? I waited for hours, finally I just gave up and went for take out." She said with a laugh and kissed him on the lips, he could taste the blood and he had to be careful not to react to it. "Want some baby?" Buffy stretched the neck of the man of for him, and he knew that she would figure something was wrong if he didn't take some. He reached down and sucked the warm blood of the man and half of him was feeling ripped up inside, but the demon in his was loving it.  
  
" Come on, let's go on a walk, see how much we can tear up the city in one night." Angel tired to sound convincing, and seized Buffy's waist possessively to ensure it was Angelus.  
  
Buffy pulled him in and whispered, "No, not tonight. We can wait till tomorrow, tonight I wanna go home and break in to new bed." Buffy longed for Angelus and she knew she would get what she wanted, he could never resist her.  
  
Angel didn't know what to do. Angelus would never refuse her, it was impossible, even he was having a hard time with it. He knew he could get away with it, his curse was still gone, even though Orhyai had turned him evil, when his soul was returned, the curse was did not return also, he could feel it. His problem was one, the gang expected him tonight, and two, he didn't know if he could make love to Buffy when she was like this. She was still as attractive as ever, and like always, he yearned for her, but this would be the same. Well, there was nothing he could do, he had to convince her that he was Angelus, the gang would have to wait.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
As they slipped into the house, Buffy was getting impatient, she needed Angelus, and she could wait to make it to the bedroom. Something was different about him too, he was more secluded, but more touchy, like he was trying to prove that he still wanted her, she loved it. She jumped around his waist and began to kiss him profusely. He returned her kiss with passion she didn't expect. He carried her to the bedroom and dropped her on the bed. He kissed engulfed her whole body. She began to realize that he was being gentle, something he had never done before. "Angelus, don't tease me, where is your fire? Why be gentle? Be rough, you know I like that." He looked up at her with hard eyes and started taking control, that was more like it. They made love all night and all she could think was, god, we could do this forever if we wanted.  
  
God, she felt so good. He had tried not to enjoy it, but he found it hard. She was asleep now, but they were still together, she had never pulled away from him, and even though it wasn't the Buffy he wanted, he couldn't pull himself out either. She began to move, almost like she was dreaming about him, and then started to realize that he was really there, and smiled as she began again. One more time, that was it, one more time and he would stop her. The problem was, he didn't know if he could tell her to, he had missed he so much and this is what he wanted to badly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~ 


	10. The Final Step To Success

Giles was so relieved to hear Angel's voice on the phone. "Where in the hell have you been? I have been trying to keep everyone's hopes up, but they were pretty sure that you had been discovered by Buffy. Is everything alright?"  
  
"Yea, sorry. I just couldn't convince her to come, not like Angelus would. She had other things.umm. she had already made plans and there was nothing I could do, but we are on for tonight, and I got some of her blood. And trust me when I say you don't want to know how. I will see you tonight, I have to go, Buffy is coming."  
  
Before Giles could say a word, he heard the dial tone. Turning to the wide eyed faces behind him he said, " It looks like Angel was delayed last night, and that there was nothing he could have done to get Buffy here tonight without her suspecting something was wrong."  
  
"O, I get it. Buffy wanted Angel and her to. eww!" Dawn screeched and shuttered at the thought.  
  
"Come come, now I am sure Angel wouldn't let that happen." Giles could tell by their faces however that it seemed that Angelus would not be able to resist Buffy, and therefore a reason he couldn't get out of. He didn't want to thin about it, Buffy was always like a daughter to him, and that was not a pleasant thought.  
  
" I think we should run-over what we are going to do tonight, this has to be flawless." Willow was tired of waiting, she wanted Buffy back, and it was taking to damn long. If Angel didn't come through tonight, she would have to go to a more extreme alternate plan.  
  
" Angelus, lets go traveling, I want to see the world. We could go back to Ireland, were you first because a demon. Then off to Europe. What do you say? "  
  
Angel cringed at the thought of going back to Ireland. He loved his country, but the damage he made was too strong and still fresh in his memory. "Naw, Ireland is boring. Now Europe, there is a beautiful place to go. You and me. drinking. the blood. of innocent people, that would be something I would never forget." He kissed her on the cheek and put his arm around her.  
  
"Tell me why we are going back to the hotel again? Don't we have minions to do that for us?" Buffy would follow Angel to Hell and back, with pleasure, but she wasn't sure what he wanted with that old dump of his.  
  
" I already told you lover. I want to pick up the chains and other weapons, and I figured it had some value to us. I think you and I should have one more night there. In the basement, where I made you. Come on, what do you say?"  
  
Buffy grinned seductively. She loved when he got all sentimental on him. " Over course. How could I refuse that! Come on, it is sunset. Lets go back where it all began."  
  
"And where it will all end," Angel thought to himself.  
  
Giles!! They're coming, Willow, Tarea, your on!" Xander, was the lookout, and he finally got to do something, and he did it right. They were gonna finally get Buffy back.  
  
Willow and Tarea start chanting a spell in Quireauch-anmue up stairs and the house rattles. Xander looks out side a sees Buffy looking at Angel, and it looked like she was saying something along the lines of that she didn't feel right and something was happening. Angel smiled, and pretended to think she was talking about the "good time" they were about to have and picked her up with a finally remark of "I knew I always swept you off your feet." It looked like Buffy was trying to explain but Angel still disregarding it.  
  
"Everyone, get into positions and hide. Giles, be ready to say the incantation as they walk through the door, if you do it right both Buffy and Angel should pass out once they enter the room," Xander said with his final instructions.  
  
Giles says, " Gods of the undead, let any being that passes over this threshold be weighed on by their eyes and taken off to sleep. O Gods hear me, hear me, HEAR ME!"  
  
A bluish flash covers the rooms and disappears just as the knob turns. Angel and opens the door with Buffy in his arms. Buffy screams in horror when she sees the gang just before she passes out.  
  
Anya, Dawn, Willow, Tarea, Xander, and Giles all stare at the two steel cages. One with Buffy in it shackled to the wall, and the other with Angel shackled to the wall with a circle of Buffy's blood around him. Willow had insisted of shackling both of them, just incase something went amiss. Willow and Tarea were preparing the spelling and checking to see if everything was correct just as Buffy awoke. They had hoped she would be asleep when they did the spell for it to run smoother, but had expected that not to happen.  
  
"Guys, it is me, Buffy. I am not a vampire, I just did it to disguise myself from Angel, let me out and I will finish Angel." Buffy tried to sound convincing.  
  
The group rolled their eyes at Buffy's lame attempt to convince them. Dawn pulled out some holy water and sprayed Buffy with it. Flinched in pain and cursed under her breath.  
  
All of a sudden Willow and Tarea begant he spell. At once they elevated from the floor and chanted very expeditiously. Buffy was in the background trying to say something to convince them to let her out, but even she knew their was nothing she could do. All of a sudden the ring of blood around Buffy glowed and elevated around him. Angel woke in pain as saw it circling very fast around him and gasped as it entered through his chest and passed out in pain. Then Buffy started to glow and her skin turned very pale. Her eyes were crimson. As a tear trickled down her face a shockwave seemed to go through her, as if recharging her heart. They group could almost see her heart shining through her skimpy shirt. She looked at the group mouthed "Thank you" and then also passed out in pain.  
  
Willow looked at them as she stood up and said, I did what I could, now all we have to do is wait and see if that was enough.  
  
Last chapter coming Soon!! 


	11. The Endand the beginning of an undying l...

She had been sitting in her room for hours. The feeling of the warm sun on her cheek felt wonderful, but also horrified her that this very sunlight would have been a deadly poison to her only a few hours ago. She kept drinking the warm coffee, but no matter how much she drank, the taste of blood was still in her mouth. Willow, Giles, Xander, and the rest of the gang had done their best to convince her that none of this was her fault and that the vampire Buffy was not the same person as her. They were wrong though, she could feel the evil still inside her, just like Angel was burdened with everyday. O God, Angel. looking in his eyes made her want to die. She had put his through so much; just her presence here had caused so much havoc, so much death. She knew Angel loved her, and that he was probably feeling horrible for turning her into a vampire, she couldn't imagine the guilt he was going through. There was an image that she couldn't get out of her head, and she feared that it would haunt her for the rest of her life, Cordy, dead and bloodless in her arms. Poor Cordy, Buffy felt horrible. She could almost here her screaming in horror..wait! That was her voice coming from down stairs, but how? Buffy ran out of the room and to the balcony. "Willow, what the hell happened? Why is Cordy here and alive?"  
  
Cordy was sitting on the couch in shock, not moving or even blinking.  
  
" I dunno, I think that we found out what the spell meant by ' all that was drained shall be replenished with their stolen blood', Buffy, everyone you and Angel drank while you were evil are alive!" Willow was shocked, but relieved for Buffy because there was a little less guilt to feel now. But Cordy was one more person Buffy had to make amends with. It would not be easy.  
  
Buffy slowly moved down the stairs till she was infront of Cordy, she gave everyone the 'get-out-of-the-room' look. Once they were out, Buffy sat on the coffee table infront of Cordy. She didn't know what to say, and before she knew it, her arms were around her and tears streaming down her face. She was so relieved that she was alive and her murders were no longer a weight that she must bare. Cordy and her had never been friends, and the fact that she had tortured and killed her would not help, and the chance of Cordy realizing that it wasn't actually her that killed Cordy, but evil in her body, would probably not the first thing to come to mind.  
  
"Cordelia, I know that no matter what I say it wont make up for, or make amends for what I have done to you." Buffy's apology was cut short by a forcefully slap across the face. Her face was tingling in pain as she said, "Ok, I deserved that."  
  
" Buffy, I have fought evil for a long time, or at least I have lived my life in the presence of it. I know that it wasn't you that killed me, but it was a demon. And I know that you feel like shit right now for what you did, and I also know that you are a genuinely a good person, that occasionally saves the world. And I am willing to take that all into account, but the fact of the matter is, is that you killed me. And the demon in you knew everything to say to me to damage me to know end, and because the demon knew what to say to me to make me hurt, that means the human Buffy must have had that stored up inside of her somewhere. Or at least some of that. And I am not going to go on for hours yelling at you, just like you aren't going to apologize to me for hours. I get the general idea, I know everything that you would say and I know that you will mean it. It's just that, I really don't want to talk to you right now. No, I don't hate you, and yes, it will take me a while to forgive you." Standing up to leave she said, "Ok, I think that we have said, or I have said, all that needs to be said. I have had a long, long day and I am going to bed. Please don't be insulted if I don't say goodbye to you when you leave, which I assume will be soon. And if you talk to Angel, tell him that I am not in the mood for talking, and that I will be moving out by the end of the week." With that, she got up and went to her room and locked the door.  
  
Buffy was stunned, in some ways, it went better than she had thought. Cordy realized that Buffy was not in control of what happened, and that she did feel a world of regret for it. But on the other hand, she had said some things about the demon Buffy that was so painfully, she didn't think she could bare the thought of what she had suggested.  
  
"Buffy. Cordelia was wrong, please know that." Angel couldn't help but over hear, because, well he was eavesdropping. What Cordy had said was harsh, and hurtful. He could understand why she thought that, but she was wrong. He had been a demon for many years, and the person that the demon takes over is in no way fueled by the person. It is fueled by evil.  
  
"Angel, I don't know, it makes sense. God, I wish you would have just staked me." Buffy said as she sat on the couch and put her head in her hands.  
  
Angel ran over to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Buffy look at me," Angel said as her head rose. "I have been a demon 100 times longer than you were, probably more. I know what the demon does to manipulate people. The demon knows what you know, but what it says and does has NOTHING to do with what you know and is in your mind. The demon thrives on evil, it could have taken Willow and said some things to her that you never have thought, but it can make it seem real. You wont be able to convince Cordy otherwise, but I will convince you. I will not let you think that the demon is part of you, because there is nothing but good in you. For god sakes Buffy, you save the world. You gave you education, future, love., and your life for the preservation of good and destruction of evil. You are the best person I have ever know, and I have known a lot of people. No one has the passion you do, or the love, or the care for others, or the." Angel's words were stopped by Buffy's lips on his. She kissed him passionately and then hugged him. They sat there holding each other for a very long time until Angel whispered "Buffy, know that I am human and I still have the strength I did when I was a vampire, there is nothing holding me back anymore." He pulled her away and looked into her eyes. "Buffy, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I'm not saying we have to get married, cause you probably aren't into that, but all I want to know is, do you want your life to be with me?"  
  
She was speechless. Of course she wanted marriage, and she wanted her life to be with Angel. "Angel, I have always wanted my life to be with you. And you can make the decision on marriage or not, wink wink, but as long as you are always by my side, that's all that matters. We belong together."  
  
They smiled at each other, this is what they had always wanted. Now they could be together, finally.  
  
They leaned in and kissed each other. They had so much passion and love, it seemed that one lifetime would not be enough to express it all. There was one thing for sure, till death do they part.  
  
That's the end!!!!! PLEASE email me, or write a comment. This has taken a longgg time to write and I think it turned out pretty good for my first story! Hope ya liked it! 


End file.
